Junk of the Heart
by HawkWithGlasses
Summary: Arthur is feeling down in the dumps and his "idiot" boyfriend, Alfred decided to cheer him up with a song. A short drabble of USUK. ONESHOT.


**Hi, readers! So this is just a drabble-y oneshot that came to me while I was waiting for my car to get it's oil changed at the car dealership. That's why it's not so long and stuff. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of my fic, "Twenty Four", don't fret! I'm still working on it, it's just a bit hard right now because I'm stuck on a certain part. :/ That, and real life gets in the way. It sucks. **

**Another thing, I'm going to be changing my pen name from Mlle. K.G to HawkwithGlasses. I'll probably change it with the new update on 24 so don't get confused, please! I'm just changing it for personal reasons. Anyway, hope you like this little drabble~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Junk of the Heart**

Sitting on a park bench in the middle of Central Park in spring. The light cool breeze whispering through the leaves and the sunshine reflecting in the water making it look like the wish fountain was filled with tiny diamonds. Birds singing nature's love songs to one another harmonizing with the pleasant backdrop of children laughing and idle chatter between lovers. Sounds pretty romantic, doesn't it?

Not to Arthur Kirkland.

No, instead he shivers with the wind, squints at the sun and the noise around him makes his migraine split his head open. And the "idiot" sitting next to him is making it worse. His boyfriend, self-proclaimed hero, Alfred F. Jones, who seems to be perfectly content with life and is always so irritatingly happy, was busying himself with his iPod. Arthur questioned why they are even together in the first place. They had absolutely nothing in common and to Arthur, Alfred seemed totally out of sync with his feelings.

His depression over losing his job had left him bitter for weeks, making him angry at the world for not being as stable and happy with life as everybody else seemed to be. Why doesn't the Universe like him? What had he done to be so miserable all the time? He sighed heavily and tucked his head into his chest. He noticed that his fingers were intertwined with Alfred's and both hands were resting on his lap.

_When did we start holding hands? _

He looked up to view his partner's profile, looking upwards at the trees and humming along to a song he was listening to on his iPod, tapping his free hand to the beat of the music. Arthur envied Alfred's apparent obliviousness to the troubles of the world. He just takes it in stride and doesn't let it ruin his high spirits. Arthur cursed himself mentally; at least Alfred had a job.

It's now that the American turned his attention to his lover and smiled warmly.

"How ya feelin', Art?" he asked a bit loudly.

Arthur merely shrugged, "What does it matter…today's a horrid day."

Alfred removed one of his earphones, "Whadja say?"

"Forget it…" Arthur shook his head and looked away. Alfred stayed looking at him as he got an idea.

"Hey, Artie~ I want you to listen to this song~" he said with a smile.

Arthur sighed again, _The git is clueless to my feelings…as always._

He took the earphone anyway and looked at him to proceed. Alfred restarted the song and pressed play.

"_Junk of the heart is junk in my mind, _

_So hard to leave you all alone._

_We get so drunk that we can hardly see._

_What use is that to you or me, baby?"_

Arthur raised one of his heavily set eyebrows. What was the point in this? Alfred took his hand again and started to sing along with the song, singing to Arthur.

"_I wanna make you happy._

_I wanna make you feel alive._

_Let me make you happy._

_I wanna make you feel alive at night._

_I wanna make you happy~"_

Arthur felt his cheeks flush. "Al, you already— "

"_You seem to be sunk, life is no race._

_When I'm not happy, I'm in disgrace." _

Alfred nudged Arthur's arm playfully as he knew this rang true for the temperamental Brit. Arthur's cheeks turned red.

'_Is this git calling me bipolar?' _

"I am NOT-!"

"_So I spend time guessing on you, oh._

_You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart._

_But are you mine?"_

As Alfred sang the chorus again, not breaking eye contact with his lover, Arthur smiled. The sunlight grew softer on his eyes and the weather was warm and comfortable. His headache was dissipating and he wanted to whistle with the chirping birds. Alfred's eyes seemed bluer than the sky and his famous "Hollywood smile" made Arthur's heart skip a beat. Something somehow, affected Arthur deeply. Perhaps it was the way Alfred was looking at him as he sang or maybe it was the way how the lyrics sounded as they rolled off his tongue. Arthur felt like he could hear the words Alfred was saying in between the lines of the song.

Let's be happy together. Let me love you. I'll always be here for you. I love you. Let's be happy forever.

'_Oh…this is why we're together…' _

He gave a laugh as Alfred finished the song and stayed looking at Arthur for approval. Arthur leaned against Alfred as he kissed his boyfriend's lips sweetly. How long had it been since they last kissed? Arthur felt horrible that he couldn't remember. He pulled away with a warm smile.

"I love you, Alfred."

The American grinned, "Love ya too, Arthur."

They moved closer together into each other's arms, both smiling happily. Yes, the Universe already gave Arthur everything he needed to enjoy life and be happy.

He had Alfred.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Whelp! There it is...I can't believe I typed this on my iPod..my fingers were hurting when it was done. If you're not familiar with the song I used in the story, it's called "Junk of the Heart" by The Kooks. They're an awesome band from the UK so if you haven't heard, you should check them out! As you can tell, I got the title of the fic from the song title. If you liked it, leave a review! If not, tell me what could've been done to improve! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading~! **


End file.
